The compound I-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-I H-I,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide of the formula
is described in the European Patent Application with the Publication No. 0 199 262 A2 (EP 199262), for example in Example 4. Valuable pharmacological properties are attributed to this compound; thus, it can be used, for example, as an antiepileptic. The compound I-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-I H-I,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide is obtained according to EP 199262, starting from 2,6-difluorobenzyl azide via the formation of I-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-I H-I,2,3-triazole-4-carboxylic acid, the procedure being analogous to Example 2.
EP 199262 provides no information at all about possible crystal modifications obtained. If the method according to the Example 4 is used in conjunction with Example 2, the crude I-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-I H-I,2,3-triazole-4-carboxamide product obtained is finally crystallized from ethanol. However, EP 199262 gives no indication that such recrystallization is specifically to be applied, or on particular conditions that might be adopted. It has now surprisingly been found that the different crystal modifications (polymorphism) characterized below can be prepared by choice of specially selected process conditions, for example through the choice of an appropriate solvent for the recrystallization or the duration of the recrystallization.